


Overworked

by NogitsuneStiles



Series: Imagine your OTP... (Johnlock) [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Deutsch | German, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 12:42:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/761428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NogitsuneStiles/pseuds/NogitsuneStiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Imagine A of your OTP coming home very sore after a full day of activity. B lays them in bed and gives them a full body massage that leads to slow and passionate sex." (written in German)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overworked

Am frühen Abend saß Sherlock im Wohnzimmer an seinem Laptop und überprüfte, ob über seine Website irgendwelche neuen Aufträge reingekommen waren, als er die vertrauten Schritte auf der Treppe im Flur vernahm und John nur wenig später die Wohnung betrat. „Bin wieder zu Hause.“, sagte John, schloss die Tür hinter sich und legte seine Tasche ab. Sherlock warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. „Du kommst spät.“, bemerkte er ein wenig besorgt, war es nicht von John gewohnt, dass er sich verspätete. Der Arzt seufzte und zog seine Jacke aus. „Kaum wird es wieder etwas kälter, kommen auch schon die ersten Grippepatienten. Wir hatten ziemlich viel zu tun heute.“, sagte er ein wenig erschöpft und setzte sich Sherlock gegenüber an den Schreibtisch, begegnete seinem fragenden Blick. „Ich habe es bei dem Stress nicht mehr geschafft, ein paar der Patientenakten durchzusehen, die ich mir für heute vorgenommen hatte.“, sagte er, zog einen Stapel Akten und Dokumente aus seiner Tasche und legte sie auf den Schreibtisch. Sherlock musterte ihn, beobachtete jede noch so kleine Bewegung. _Müde. Erschöpft. Kopfschmerzen. Rückenschmerzen._ Sein Blick verdüsterte sich ein wenig. _Schmerzen in der linken Schulter._ John überarbeitete sich selten, doch wenn er es tat, versuchte er es vor Sherlock zu verbergen. Der Detektiv hasste und bewunderte diese Eigenschaft an ihm. Er selbst gab sich nie viel Mühe, seine Launen zu verbergen, doch wenn John dies tat, war es für ihn ein gravierender Anlass zur Beunruhigung.  
„Hast du schon etwas gegessen?“ Es fühlte sich seltsam an, John diese Frage zu stellen. Für gewöhnlich war er es, der darauf achtete, dass Sherlock regelmäßig aß und auf sich achtete. Nun war es umgekehrt. „Ja, auf dem Weg hierher…“, antwortete John geistesabwesend, sah nicht von seinen Unterlagen auf. Sherlock gab sich nur ungern mit dieser Antwort zufrieden, beließ es jedoch dabei. Er erhob sich, was John überhaupt nicht zu bemerken schien, ging ins Bad und drehte das Wasser in der Badewanne auf. Er suchte noch einige Öle mit entspannenden Wirkstoffen heraus, gab sie ins Wasser und wartete eine Weile, bis die Wanne voll genug war. Dann legte er noch ein paar Handtücher zurecht und ging zurück ins Wohnzimmer. John war gerade dabei, einen Bericht fertig zu schreiben und schloss dann seufzend die Patientenakte. Sherlock stellte sich hinter ihn, beugte sich leicht zu ihm hinunter, seine Hände lagen massierend auf den Schultern des Arztes. „Lass es gut sein für heute, John. Du solltest dich etwas ausruhen.“ John wollte etwas erwidern, doch dann spürte er Sherlocks Lippen, die sanft seinen Nacken berührten. „Ich habe dir ein Bad eingelassen. Entspann dich ein bisschen, du hast schon die ganze Woche immer so viel zu tun gehabt.“ John seufzte, dann nickte er. „Ich glaube, du hast recht…“ Er erhob sich und drehte sich zu dem Detektiv um, drückte ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen. „Danke.“, sagte er leise, lächelte und machte sich dann auf den Weg ins Bad.

-

Das Wasser begann bereits spürbar abzukühlen, als John sich aus der Badewanne erhob, das Wasser abließ und nach einem der Handtücher griff, um sich abzutrocknen. Sherlock hatte einmal wieder recht behalten. John fühlte sich bereits wesentlich entspannter, sein Kopf schien nicht mehr so überladen durch all die Gedanken zu sein, die ihn nun schon quälend lange beschäftigten. Er wickelte sich das Handtuch um die Hüften, griff nach einem weiteren und rieb sich damit durch das nasse Haar. Dann öffnete er die Badezimmertür und trat auf den schmalen Flur, sah sich nach Sherlock um. Die Tür zu seinem Schlafzimmer stand offen und das Licht war ebenfalls an. „Sherlock?“, fragte John in die Stille hinein, öffnete die Zimmertür. Der Detektiv drehte sich zu ihm um, schob seine hochgekrempelten Hemdärmel ein wenig höher und kam zu ihm. In dem Zimmer war es angenehm warm, wärmer als sonst in der Wohnung, sodass John trotz der kaum vorhandenen Bekleidung nicht einmal eine leichte Gänsehaut bekam. „Wie fühlst du dich?“, fragte Sherlock, nahm das Handtuch, das um Johns Schultern hing und tupfte ihm einen Wassertropfen von der Schläfe, fuhr ihm vorsichtig durch das Haar. John lächelte, ließ sich von Sherlock zu einem Kuss zu sich ziehen. „Besser.“, antwortete er, begegnete dem Blick des Detektivs. Dieser jedoch wusste, dass John noch immer Schmerzen in der Schulter hatte, nur ungern über diese alte Verletzung und ihre Folgen redete. Sherlock küsste ihn erneut, legte das Handtuch beiseite. „Leg dich hin. Ich habe eine Überraschung für dich.“  
John sah ihn überrascht an, blickte zu dem Bett hinüber. Er war sich nicht ganz sicher, was für eine Überraschung er nun von Sherlock zu erwarten hatte, und wie er darauf reagieren sollte. „Sherlock, ich weiß nicht, ob…“ Der Detektiv stand nun hinter ihm, wieder massierten seine Hände Johns Schultern, lockerten die angespannten Muskeln. „Genieß es einfach…“, erwiderte Sherlock lächelnd, ahnte, was John nun dachte. „Immerhin wirst du von mir nicht allzu oft eine Massage erwarten können…“ John lachte leise. „Vielleicht sollte sich dann öfter mal Überstunden machen.“, entgegnete er, ließ sich von Sherlock zu dem Bett führen und legte sich auf die weiche Matratze, spürte das vergleichsweise kühle Bettlaken gegen seine Brust reiben, langsam schob er die Hände unter den Kopf. Sherlock nahm etwas vom Nachttisch und kniete sich über die Hüften des anderen Mannes, sodass er problemlos Johns gesamten Rücken erreichen konnte. Er lehnte sich ganz nah über ihn, küsste ihn unterhalb des Ohrs. „Mach die Augen zu…“, flüsterte er, richtete sich langsam wieder auf und griff nach dem Massageöl. Er verteilte etwas davon auf seinen Händen und wärmte es ein wenig, ehe er begann Johns Nacken zu massieren, spürte deutlich wie hart die Muskeln waren, sich nur sehr langsam wieder lockerten. Mit sanftem Druck glitten seine Finger zwischen Johns Schulterblätter, führten leicht kreisende Bewegungen aus. John verbarg das Gesicht ein wenig in den Kissen, gab ein leises, genießerisches Seufzen von sich. Erst jetzt merkte er selbst, wie verspannt er wirklich war, wie unglaublich gut es tat, wenn Sherlock ihn so berührte, die Schmerzen linderte. Das zunächst kühle Öl wurde schnell warm auf Johns erhitzter Haut, schien ihn die Berührungen des Detektivs noch ein wenig länger spüren zu lassen. Sherlocks Hände glitten zu seiner rechten Schulter, ab und an fühlte John die festen Bewegungen seiner Fingerspitzen an besonders verkrampften Stellen, die sich unter seinen geschickten Händen wieder zu lockern schienen.

John wandte sich kaum merklich unter ihm, als er schließlich zur linken Schulter überging. Sherlocks Berührungen wurden vorsichtiger und spürbar sanfter, doch der Schmerz schien trotzdem schlimmer zu sein als an jeder anderen Stelle. John zog leise keuchend die Luft ein, als Sherlock umsichtig die Konturen des Schulterblattes entlangfuhr, zu verstehen versuchte, was genau John regelmäßig diese Schmerzen verursachte. Sherlock nahm noch ein wenig von dem Öl und gab es sich auf die Finger, wärmte es kurz zwischen seinen Händen, ehe er mit leichtem Druck die gesamte Schulter massierte, als würde er die verschiedenen Muskelstränge und Sehnen nachfahren, immer darauf bedacht, John nicht weh zu tun. „Ist es so in Ordnung…?“, fragte er leise, betrachtete das ab und an leicht schmerzverzerrte Gesicht des anderen Mannes. John nickte schwach. „Um ehrlich zu sein… Hat das bisher noch niemand so gut hinbekommen wie du…“ Der Arzt hielt einen Moment inne. „Es ist okay, wenn du etwas fester zudrückst… Der Schmerz wird danach immer etwas besser…“ Bei Sherlocks nächsten Berührungen hielt John kurz den Atem an, verkrampfte sich ein wenig, doch je öfter der Detektiv diese Prozedur wiederholte, umso schneller entspannte John sich wieder, wenn seine Hände die angespannten Muskeln massierten. Vorsichtig glitten Sherlocks Fingerspitzen über die Narbe auf Johns Schulterblatt, gedankenverloren betrachtete er die längst verheilte Wunde.  
„Das hat wirklich gut getan…“, gab John leise zu, spürte zum ersten Mal seit Tagen, wie der Schmerz in seinem Rücken nachließ, genoss die vertraute und behutsame Geste des anderen Mannes. Sherlock lächelte, streichelte über die Schulter des Arztes, beugte sich erneut ganz nah über ihn, um ihn schließlich in den Nacken zu küssen. „Ich bin noch nicht fertig…“, flüsterte er, ließ seine Hände Johns Rücken hinab gleiten. Als er den Rand des Handtuchs erreichte, das noch immer um Johns Hüften gewickelt war, hielt er inne, fuhr mit sanftem Druck erneut an seiner Wirbelsäule entlang, ausgiebig massierte er den unteren Rücken des anderen, immer darauf bedacht, nicht zu nahe an seine Hüften zu kommen. Tat er es doch, so bewegte sich John ihm ein wenig entgegen, seufzte leise bei diesen Berührungen.

Nun, da der Schmerz so gut wie vergessen schien, konnte sich John viel mehr darauf konzentrieren, wie geschickt der Detektiv in seinem Tun war, wie genau er wusste, was John gut tat. Der Arzt blinzelte dem schummrigen Licht entgegen, als Sherlocks Hände plötzlich von seinem Rücken verschwanden. Sherlock hatte sich nun etwas tiefer zwischen seinen Beinen positioniert, angenehm fest fuhren seine Hände über Johns Waden, hinauf zu seinen Oberschenkeln. „Ngh…“ Johns Hüften zuckten dem Detektiv ein wenig entgegen, als seine Hände unter den Saum des Handtuchs glitten und seine Oberschenkel massierten. Leicht drängte er die Beine des Arztes auseinander, streichelte über die Innenseiten seiner Schenkel, was John leise aufstöhnen ließ. „Sherlock…“ Der Arzt schob ihm seinen Hintern ein wenig entgegen, spürte seine Erregung durch den Stoff des Handtuchs gegen die Matratze reiben. Der Detektiv lächelte bei diesem Anblick, legte seine Hände auf Johns Hüften, ehe er sie langsam unter seinen Körper gleiten ließ und den simplen Knoten des Handtuchs öffnete. „Eigentlich wollte ich dich nur massieren…“, grinste er, langsam glitt das Handtuch von Johns Körper und Sherlock ließ es auf den Boden sinken. John bog leicht den Rücken durch, ein heiseres Stöhnen entwich ihm, als der Detektiv seine Hand erneut zwischen seine Beine schob, sie um sein immer härter werdendes Glied schloss. „Aber ich schätze, mit dieser Lösung sind wir beide nicht ganz zufrieden…“

John schloss die Augen, seufzte leise, als er Sherlocks Unterleib gegen seine nackte Haut reiben spürte, sich die warme Hand des Detektivs fester um seinen Schaft legte, langsame Auf- und Abbewegungen vollführte. John drehte sich ein wenig, sodass er Sherlock in die Augen sehen konnte, seine Lippen und Wangen waren leicht gerötet. „Sherlock… Deine Sachen…“, brachte er ein wenig stockend hervor, ehe der Detektiv sich zu ihm hinunter beugte, um ihn zu küssen. Sehnsüchtig presste er seine Lippen auf die des Arztes, verwickelte ihn in einen langen, intensiven Kuss, sah schließlich in die dunklen, braunen Augen des anderen Mannes. Johns Blick wanderte Sherlocks Körper hinab, langsam hob er die Hand und öffnete den obersten Knopf von Sherlocks Hemd, seine Finger glitten unter den Kragen, streichelten Sherlocks Nacken. John gab ihm einen kurzen Kuss, ihre Lippen waren nur Zentimeter voneinander entfernt. „Zieh dich aus…“, flüsterte er, küsste Sherlocks Hals. Der Detektiv richtete sich auf, öffnete sein Hemd und zog es sich von den Schultern. Es dauerte nur einen Moment, ehe auch die schwarze Hose samt Shorts den Weg zum Boden fand und sich Sherlock erneut über John lehnte, die nackte Haut des Arztes auf seiner spürte. Sanft küsste er seinen Nacken, arbeitete sich langsam tiefer, seine Hände streichelten über Johns Rücken, seine Seite, schienen den Körper des anderen vollkommen im Griff zu haben. John bog leicht den Rücken durch, richtete seinen Unterleib ein wenig auf, woraufhin Sherlock seine Hände zu beiden Seiten an seinen Hintern legte, ihn ein wenig näher zu sich zog. Der Arzt stöhnte leise, spreizte seine Beine ein wenig mehr, als Sherlocks Hand erneut zwischen seine Oberschenkel glitt, aufreizend seinen Hintern massierte. „Ah…“ Sherlocks Finger waren noch immer ein wenig feucht von dem Massageöl, als er seinen Zeigefinger vorsichtig in ihn eindringen ließ, ihn langsam, doch gekonnt vorbereitete. „Sherlock…“ John schob sich seinen Berührungen ein wenig entgegen, woraufhin Sherlock einen zweiten und schließlich sogar einen dritten Finger dazu nahm, sie in ihm bewegte, vorsichtig spreizte und leicht gegen seine Innenwände drückte, John so immer wieder leicht erzittern ließ.  
John genoss die behutsame Vorgehensweise des anderen Mannes, wie er ihn durch ausgiebige, beinahe genießerische und doch leidenschaftliche Berührungen verwöhnte, sich voll und ganz auf ihn konzentrierte. „Ah…!“ Sherlock lehnte sich über ihn, küsste seine Schulter. „Alles in Ordnung…?“, fragte er leise, wollte die Bestätigung des anderen, dass er bereit war, keine Schmerzen mehr verspürte. John nickte leicht. „Ja…“, erwiderte er ein wenig heiser, spürte Sherlocks Finger aus sich herausgleiten, zitterte leicht vor Aufregung. Sherlock legte seine Hände mit sanftem Druck an seine Hüften, drang langsam in ihn ein, entlockte John so ein dunkles Stöhnen. Verlangend bewegte der Arzt sich ihm entgegen, genoss das Gefühl dem Detektiv so nah zu sein, seinen warmen Körper auf seinem zu spüren. John seufzte leise, als Sherlock sich ein wenig aus ihm zurückzog, beinahe schon behutsam und genießerisch erneut in ihn stieß. Normalerweise war er ein anderes Verhalten von ihm gewohnt, doch nach der ausgiebigen Massage waren diese langsamen und bewussteren Berührungen viel schöner und intensiver, als er gedacht hätte.

„Hah… Ah…!“ Immer wieder streifte Sherlock zielsicher die Stelle, die John eine Gänsehaut verschaffte, ihn am ganzen Körper erzittern ließ, seine Finger krallten sich leidenschaftlich in den dünnen Stoff des Bettlakens. „Oh, Gott…! Sherlock…!“ Der Detektiv nahm eine Hand von Johns Hüfte, streichelte über die nackte Haut, erreichte schließlich das harte Glied des anderen Mannes. Sein Finger streichelte ausgiebig über die feuchte Spitze, geschickt schob er die empfindliche Vorhaut vor und zurück, legte seine Hand dann um den Schaft, rieb in massierenden, rhythmischen Bewegungen die gesamte Länge entlang. „Ah!“ John zuckte vor Erregung kaum merklich bei jeder neuen Bewegung, umfing den Detektiv noch fester und heißer als zuvor, lieferte sich ihm vollkommen willenlos aus, selten hatte er seine eigene Erregung so unglaublich intensiv wahrgenommen. Sherlock biss sich leicht auf die Unterlippe, schaffte es letztendlich nur durch seine enorme Selbstbeherrschung, nicht zu hart zuzustoßen, diesen langsameren, doch zugleich erregenderen Rhythmus beizubehalten. „Sh-Sherlock, ich… Ich kann nicht mehr…!“, seufzte John, legte den Kopf leicht in den Nacken, als er Sherlocks Lippen auf seiner Haut spürte. „Ah…!“ Sherlock verstärkte seinen Griff um Johns Erregung, stöhnend drängte dieser sich ihm weiter entgegen, kam schließlich mit einem heiseren Seufzen in seiner Hand. Sein ganzer Körper zitterte und verkrampfte sich, engte den Detektiv so noch mehr ein, machte es ihm unmöglich, sich noch länger zurückzuhalten. Seine Finger kratzten leicht über Johns nackte Haut, leise stöhnte er seinen Namen, als er sich mit einem letzten, unerwartet hartem Stoß tief in ihm ergoss.  
John atmete schwer, langsam öffnete er die Augen, als der Detektiv sich vorsichtig aus ihm zurückzog und sich neben ihn legte.  
John lächelte. „Das war unglaublich…“, sagte er leise, seine Stimme klang noch immer ein wenig rau. Sherlock erwiderte sein zufriedenes Lächeln, nahm sein Gesicht behutsam in beide Hände und küsste ihn. „Komm her…“, flüsterte er schließlich, legte sich auf die Seite und zog John ganz nah an sich, sodass sein Rücken gegen seine warme Brust lehnte. „So zurückhaltend und einfühlsam habe ich dich ja noch nie erlebt…“, sagte John ein wenig erschöpft, mehr zu sich selbst als zu Sherlock. Der Detektiv lachte leise. „Ich sagte ja, dass du so eine Massage von mir nicht oft erwarten kannst.“ – „Schade.“, erwiderte der Arzt, kuschelte sich noch ein wenig mehr an Sherlock, der ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf die Schulter gab. John machte ihm noch immer ein wenig Sorgen und so wollte er zumindest verhindern, dass seine Muskeln zu schnell abkühlten und noch ein wenig länger entspannt blieben. „Ich werde ganz bestimmt nicht nein sagen, wenn deine Schulter wieder weh tut…“, sagte er ernst, legte seine Arme ein wenig fester um den Arzt. John schloss die Augen und lächelte. „Danke…“


End file.
